BONDAGE O CASI
by Livia57adC
Summary: Draco está muy ilusionado en poner en práctica una nueva fantasía. Como siempre, Harry acaba colaborando. Aunque esta vez se lo pondrá un poco más difícil de lo habitual a su entusiasmado novio...


****Disclaimer:** **Los personajes de Harry Potter son propiedad de J.K. Rowling y Bloomsbury/Scholastic . No hay ninguna intención de lucro ni de infringir el copyright.

* * *

><p><strong>BONDAGE... O CASI<strong>

Cuando por fin Harry había dicho sí, Draco se había sentido exultante. No había sido fácil lograr que su compañero accediera a aquella fantasía en particular. En realidad, tampoco a ninguna de las anteriores. A Harry siempre le daba reparo probar cosas nuevas, atrevidas. Pero Draco sabía encontrar el modo que acabara cediendo. Y, al final, Harry siempre terminaba confesando que la experiencia en cuestión le había gustado, por mucho que se hubiera resistido al principio.

La de hoy era una práctica que el rubio tenía en mente desde hacía tiempo, que se moría por hacer con Harry. Y como había anticipado, su pareja no había sido nada fácil de convencer. Pero finalmente, también como siempre, ahí estaban.

—Confías en mí, ¿verdad, Harry?

El moreno entrecerró los ojos, frunciendo un poco el ceño.

—No sé qué decirte…

Harry estaba hermosamente desnudo sobre la cama, observando con cierta inquietud a Draco quien, arrodillado a su lado, se encontraba muy entretenido decidiendo por qué parte de su cuerpo empezar a pasar los siete u ocho metros de cuerda que tenía en las manos. Tal vez lo que no acabara de convencer al moreno era que su compañero necesitara de ese libro, abierto justo a su lado, para decidir cómo atarle. Harry se sentía como uno de esos trozos de carne antes de ser metidos en el horno.

—De verdad Draco, ¿has hecho esto antes? —preguntó, receloso.

—¡Claro que no! —se ofendió el rubio— El bondage se basa en una relación de confianza, Harry. Como la que tenemos tú y yo.

—Pues hay confianzas que dan asco… —masculló Harry, removiéndose impaciente sobre la cama.

Lo que él quería era follar. Duro, profundo, y durante el mayor tiempo posible.

—¿Decías? —preguntó Draco, levantando la vista del libro.

—Que si te aclaras, amor, que tal vez debamos dejarlo para otro día…

Draco volvió su atención al libro sin hacerle el menor caso y Harry suspiró. Maldijo el momento en que había accedido a participar en aquella nueva fantasía. Pero su rubio parecía tan deseoso, había sido tan persuasivo en la forma de pedírselo, algo así como duro, profundo y muy, muy duradero. ¡En fin! ¿Qué eran un par de cuerdecitas, después de todo, si Draco era feliz?

—Creo que ya lo tengo… —anunció Draco entusiasmado.

Dobló la cuerda que tenía en las manos en dos y se la pasó por el cuello a Harry, dejando caer ambos cabos a cada lado de su cuerpo.

—¿El ahorcamiento forma parte de esto? —preguntó el moreno, suspicaz.

Draco no respondió, empezando a hacer nudos con mucha concentración. Harry siguió la febril actividad de los largos y ágiles dedos, un poco mosqueado. En pocos minutos el rubio había hecho un nudo por encima de su pecho, otro entre sus pectorales, un tercero sobre su estómago y un cuarto casi sobre su pubis. Harry sonrió un poco, observando con qué dedicación su compañero elaboraba el quinto nudo. ¡Draco se aplicaba siempre tanto en todo lo que hacía! A pesar de todo, no pudo evitar la tentación de burlarse un poco.

—Draco, cariño, ¿estás seguro de que te vendieron un libro sobre bondage y no sobre el arte del macramé?

El rubio alzó una ceja, con esa mirada peligrosa que Harry conocía demasiado bien. Así que observó con paciencia y una buena dosis de inquietud como Draco aprisionaba con cuidado sus testículos.

—Date la vuelta —le ordenó después en tono mandón.

Harry obedeció, resignado. Pero dio un pequeño respingo cuando, al pasarle Draco la cuerda entre las piernas, ese quinto nudo fue a parar entre sus nalgas, encastándose con gran precisión en su delicado agujerito.

—Er… Draco, cariño, me temo que tengo un maldito nudo metido en el culo…

—Lo sé, amor, es para que estimule tu ano —respondió el rubio en el mismo tono que si le hubiera pedido que le pasara la sal.

Molesto, Harry sacudió un poco la cabeza sobre el colchón.

—¿Sabes que me estimularía, Draco? Una buena mamada, ¡eso me estimularía! —gruñó esperanzado.

No obstante, sintió cómo la cuerda subía por su columna vertebral y Draco pasaba los extremos por el bucle del cuello sin que, al parecer, su insinuación causara reacción alguna.

—¿Seguro que esto no me va a ahogar? —preguntó otra vez, un poco temeroso.

Y habría añadido _¿o a romperme los huevos?_ Pero la ceja de Draco seguía alzada y esa siempre era señal de que no era un buen momento para llevarle la contraria. ¿Serían todos los Slytherins tan difíciles de complacer o simplemente a él le había tocado en suerte el más pervertido?

—Confianza, Potter, confianza… —oyó que le decía su compañero, mientras él se encontraba de nuevo con la nariz contra la colcha.

Draco separó los dos cabos y los llevó hasta el tórax de su novio, justo bajo sus magníficos pectorales, siguiendo el dibujo que mostraba el libro. Pasó los cabos bajo las cuerdas y los llevó otra vez a la espalda de Harry e hizo un nuevo nudo.

—Esta cuerda rasca, Draco.

—Es de algodón, Harry, no es rugosa. La he comprado en una tienda especializada, así que no puede rascar.

—Te digo que rasca —repitió el moreno con un retintín impaciente.

Harry oyó un bufido de fastidio a sus espaldas pero, estirando como pudo el cuello, vio como Draco comprobaba la cuerda en su propia muñeca.

—No rasca, Harry —sentenció finalmente el rubio—. Date la vuelta.

—Porque tú lo digas...

A pesar de todo, Harry obedeció de nuevo. Deseaba que Draco acabara pronto con sus maquinaciones con la maldita cuerda: traer los cabos hacia delante, pasar por debajo de las cuerdas, volver hacia atrás, anudar, traer hacia delante otra vez… Con tanta vuelta, Harry empezaba a tener complejo de croqueta.

—Me aprieta —se quejó al poco rato.

Draco comprobó inmediatamente que las cuerdas no estuvieran oprimiendo demasiado el atractivo cuerpo de su novio.

—No están apretadas, Harry.

—Y me estoy clavando todos los nudos…

—¡Vale!

Draco soltó de una enojada sacudida los cabos que tenía en la mano, exasperado.

—Si no querías hacerlo, sólo tenías que decírmelo —ahora Draco no tenía una ceja alzada; tenía las dos—. No hubiera perdido mi valioso tiempo buscando el libro, las cuerdas, gastándome el dinero para nada —miró a Harry con expresión severa, como a un niño que no quiere comerse las verduras—. Para una vez que te pido algo…

Harry ahogó una risita contra el colchón, consciente de la vena melodramática con tendencia a la exageración de su pareja.

—Has comprado el libro esta mañana, Draco —el moreno se dio la vuelta como pudo, porque sus manos habían terminado atadas de forma bastante incómoda detrás de su nuca, hasta quedarse boca arriba y poder mirar a su compañero de frente—. Sin perder un minuto de tu valioso tiempo, diría yo, porque has salido corriendo justo después de que yo aceptara esta nueva paranoia tuya.

De rodillas sobre la cama, Draco se cruzó de brazos, fastidiado. Harry le conocía demasiado bien.

—Y las cuerdas te las regaló la pervertida de Pansy por tu cumpleaños. No te creas que no lo vi.

Pillado, Draco decidió recurrir a una de esas sonrisas que dejaba a Harry desarmado sin darle tiempo a pronunciar un _protego_.

—Porque Pansy es una buena amiga —dijo, meloso—. Y le gusta complacerme en mis caprichos. No como mi novio.

El rubio hizo un pequeño mohín mientras su mano empezaba a juguetear con uno de los rosados pezones de su compañero, seductoramente enmarcado entre las cuerdas.

—Permíteme que discrepe —Harry siguió con la mirada la mano de Draco y éste le sonrió dulcemente—. Porque Pansy es un putón verbenero, con la mente más retorcida que el muelle de un colchón.

Draco se inclinó sobre el pezón y lo lamió suavemente. Harry dejó escapar un pequeño gemido, arqueándose cuanto pudo contra la boca del rubio.

—Tiene que ser una práctica consensuada, Harry… —Draco mordisqueó un poquito, suavemente—…así que si no te apetece, desharé todo el trabajo —aseguró con resignación.

Sin embargo, añadió:

—Pero estás tan sexy… me pone tanto verte así, Harry…

La voz, esta vez ronca y profunda de Draco, disparó directamente a la entrepierna del moreno.

—Tu puta madre… —masculló, sabiéndose perdido.

Draco obvió la alusión a su seora madre y sonrió, deslizando sus manos lentamente por el interior de los muslos de su compañero, haciéndole gemir de nuevo.

—¿Eso es un sí? —preguntó.

Harry jadeó.

—Eres un cabrón, ¿lo sabías?

Draco se inclinó sobre el sofocado rostro del moreno y lamió sus labios.

—Soy el puto amo —declaró.

Harry sintió un nuevo tirón en su entrepierna. Y se dejó dar la vuelta dócilmente para que Draco acabara su trabajo. No obstante, cuando le ató los tobillos con los últimos cabos de cuerda y masculló algo sobre que no quedaba suficiente para unirla con la de las manos, Harry ya no se sintió tan eufórico.

—Me las has atado muy fuerte —protestó, refiriéndose a sus muñecas, tratando de encontrar de nuevo una razón que hiciera desistir a su novio—. Me van a cortar la circulación.

Como respuesta, oyó la voz de Draco junto a su oído, cargada, gruesa.

—Dime tu palabra de seguridad, Harry.

¡Ay, joder! ¿Iba a necesitar una palabra de seguridad?

—¿Qué quieres decir? —preguntó, un poco asustado.

—Te lo he explicado antes de empezar, cariño —respondió Draco con paciencia, pero sin dejar su tono sugerente—. Es una palabra para utilizar en caso de urgencia. Por si necesitas ir al baño, por ejemplo. Tiene que ser corta y sonora, que no dé lugar a equívoco.

Harry entrecerró los ojos, receloso de nuevo.

—¿Cuánto tiempo piensas tenerme así?

Y de todas formas, si quería ir al baño, ¿no bastaba con decir "Draco, necesito mear"?

—Dime tu palabra, Harry. Debo saber cuándo parar si lo que hago te desagrada o te agobia un poco…

El cuerpo de Harry prácticamente se dio la vuelta de un brinco sobre la cama.

—¿Agobiar? ¿En qué coño está pensando tu calenturienta cabeza para que pueda sentirme agobiado, Draco?

Los ojos de Harry le miraron con expresión acusadora y a Draco le dieron ganas de estrangularle. De acuerdo que Harry a veces era un poco corto para algunas cosas pero… ¿acaso no había sobreentendido lo que había implícito en su fantasía? Tal vez él no se hubiera explicado con la suficiente claridad…

—¿Cosquillas? —tentó, esperando que su novio pillara la ironía.

—No soporto las cosquillas.

—Lo sé —suspiró el rubio.

—Y no necesitamos ninguna palabra de seguridad, Draco, porque te digo desde ya que ni se te ocurra hacerme cosquillas.

Draco se dejó caer sobre sus talones, desanimado. Cuando Harry se empeñaba en poner las cosas difíciles…

—Tú sí que sabes cómo desencantar a un hombre —se quejó, abatido.

—¿Desencantar? ¡No me lo puedo creer! —se sulfuró Harry— ¿Quién de los dos está sobre la cama atado como una morcilla? —de pronto, miró a su novio con los ojos muy abiertos— ¡Ah, no! ¡No voy a dejar que me pongas otra vez el culo como un tomate, Malfoy!

Harry era consciente de la "pequeña" obsesión de su novio, un ferviente admirador de la _disciplina inglesa_. Y, vale, podía resultar excitante en ocasiones. El problema era que a veces Draco no sabía medir su entusiasmo.

—Es imposible hacer nada serio contigo, ¿lo sabías? —le recriminó el rubio, otra vez con aquel encantador mohín en su rostro.

Acarició las nalgas de Harry suavemente, con mimo. Recorrió con los pulgares aquel delicioso pliegue que quedaba debajo, dónde empezaba el muslo, presionando sus dedos con insistencia.

—Sólo un poquito, anda —ronroneó—. Dame el gusto. Te juro que después haré lo que quieras, durante el tiempo que quieras…

—¿El gusto de estrenar el "otro" regalo de Pansy? —preguntó el moreno, viéndoselo venir.

Lo había encontrado en uno de los cajones del armario, de pura casualidad, mientras buscaba su viejo álbum de fotos. Tampoco era que Draco lo hubiera escondido demasiado bien. Tal vez el muy cabroncete ya había planeado que lo encontrara para que fuera haciéndose a la idea…

Mientras Harry se perdía en sus cavilaciones, Draco había dado un ilusionado salto de la cama y ya, sin más rodeos, se había ido directo al armario a buscar su juguete.

—Pansy me ha dado algunos consejos —confesó alegremente, blandiéndolo—. Ahora ya ha alcanzado el grado de Ama de Primera Clase, ¿lo sabías?

Harry resopló sobre la colcha.

—Merlín asista a los pobres desgraciados que caigan en sus manos —gruñó.

Draco pareció considerarlo durante un momento y después se encogió de hombros. Lo único que le interesaba de Pansy era lo que pudiera enseñarle de su particular "hobby", ahora convertido en oficio, y que él pudiera utilizar para sus juegos privados.

—Es para principiantes —Draco agitó el _flogger_ de anchas tiras de cuero que le había regalado Pansy.

—Por supuesto… —rezongó Harry, mirándolo con desconfianza.

—¿Ves? Las tiras son anchas, sólo producen un _poco_ de ardor —le explicó Draco muy serio—. Si fueran más delgadas, penetrarían mejor en la piel causarían más dolor. Y no quiero ver tu hermosa piel llena de verdugones y moratones.

—Supongo que esperas que me sienta agradecido…

—Nunca te haría verdadero daño y lo sabes —dijo Draco, acariciando de nuevo la suave y sensible piel de su amante. Después sonrío—. Pero me encanta cuando te retuerces con el culo rojo y caliente.

Draco nunca había atado a Harry durante una de sus entusiásticas azotainas previas a un siempre ardiente y furioso encuentro sexual. Harry se apretó con fuerza contra el colchón, para que Draco no se diera cuenta de que su polla empezaba a dar tironcitos de ansiedad.

—Pero sólo un poco, ¿eh? —cedió—. Quiero poder sentarme cuanto terminemos.

Los ojos de Draco adquirieron ese brillo predador que siempre precedía el inicio de uno de sus juegos.

—Tu palabra, Harry…

El moreno murmuró algo contra el colchón que Draco no pudo entender.

—¿Perdón?

—Cho —repitió Harry, levantando un poco la cabeza para poder ver de reojo la reacción de Draco.

Se hizo un pequeño silencio. Después, la voz de Draco sonó suave y peligrosa.

—Lo haces para cabrearme, ¿verdad? —el rubio sonrió maliciosamente— ¿Estás seguro de que estás en la posición más adecuada para cabrearme, Harry?

—Dijiste una palabra corta y sonora... —se excusó inocentemente el moreno.

—Muy bien —admitió Draco de mala gana—, sea _Cho_, entonces.

Ayudó a Harry a arrodillarse sobre la cama, de forma que su culo quedara deliciosamente disponible.

—¿Estás listo, Harry? —preguntó.

Desde su incómoda postura, el moreno gruñó algo que Draco no entendió. Pero mientras la palabra no fuera _Cho_, Harry podía gruñir todo lo que quisiera. Pasó suavemente sus dedos por las nalgas de su compañero y después las acarició con la mano abierta, despacio, tomando consciencia de su forma, de la tibieza de la piel.

—Has sido un chico muy malo, Harry… —dijo a continuación, metiéndose concienzudamente en su papel.

Harry soltó una risita ahogada contra el colchón, tratando de que Draco no la notara. ¡Por el amor de Dios! ¿Es que su novio no tenía mejor repertorio? Harry siempre acababa siendo un chico malo y, la verdad, empezaba a ser un poco cansino.

—Er… Draco…

El moreno oyó perfectamente el resoplido de fastidio. Pero lo ignoró olímpicamente.

—¿Qué se supone que he hecho esta vez? —preguntó con su mejor disposición.

—¡Qué más da! —respondió Draco, empezando a exasperarse— ¡Es sólo un juego!

Y, sin duda, uno de los más estúpidos a los que su novio le había inducido a jugar, pensó Harry. ¡A veces Draco podía ser tan infantil! Y, de pronto, lo recordó. Después de todo, podría poner su granito de arena en aquel sin sentido, pensó contento. Giró un poco la cabeza y dijo:

—Es verdad, lo he sido —confesó—. He sido muuuy malo…

Draco se animó de nuevo. Contempló el espléndido culo de su novio, cogió el _flogger_ y lo agitó amenazadoramente. Tal vez con demasiado entusiasmo para parecer realmente amenazador.

—Pues tendré que castigarte… —anunció, esperando sonar lo suficientemente despiadado.

—No, por favor… —gimió Harry, a su vez, tratando de parecer dramático—… prometo no volver a comerme el último pastelito de crema…

El grandilocuente gesto de Draco se detuvo en el aire.

—¿Cómo que te has comido el último?

—Tenía hambre…

Se produjo un incómodo silencio en la habitación.

—¡Hay que joderse! —suspiró el rubio finalmente, tratando de olvidar que su novio se había zampado el último de esos pasteles que tanto le gustaban y volver a concentrarse en lo que le ocupaba.

—Er… ¿vas a tardar mucho en castigarme? —preguntó Harry, meneando un poco el culo al tratar de mejorar su postura— Este nudo sigue siendo incómodo de cojones…

—Amo —le corrigió Draco.

—Sí, yo también te amo —el tono de Harry rebosaba paciencia—. ¿O te crees que le dejaría hacerme esto a cualquiera?

Draco suspiró de nuevo, rascándose la cabeza con el mango del _flogger_.

—Que me llames _Amo_, Harry. Cuando te dirijas a mí —recalcó—, hazlo como A M O.

—¿Y si lo hago no me castigarás?

—¡Claro que voy a castigarte!

—Entonces ¿qué sentido tiene? —preguntó Harry— Si te obedezco, no deberías hacerlo. Estaré siendo un chico bueno, ¿no?

—Harry…

—Es que no lo entiendo, sinceramente. ¡Por el amor de Dios! Todo el mundo sabe que soy el héroe. ¡Los héroes son buenos! ¿Por qué te empeñas siempre en convertirme en el malo de la historia?

—Es sólo un rol, Harry —Draco estaba intentando ser paciente, de verdad que lo intentaba.

—¿Un rol? ¡Tus huevos! ¿Quién tiene el látigo, a ver?

—¡No es un látigo, Merlín bendito! ¡Es un puto flogger de los que no haría daño ni a una mosca!

—No estaría yo tan seguro —rebatió Harry inmediatamente—, teniendo en cuenta el tamaño de las pobres moscas…

Draco pensó que aquella era una de las conversaciones más surrealistas que había mantenido con Harry. Y habían tenido unas cuantas… Habida cuenta que su novio estaba atado, indefenso, con el culo al aire y lo que sostenía él en la mano, confirmaba una vez más que los Gryffindors eran unos temerarios incorregibles.

—No funcionará, Harry —le advirtió, sin embargo.

—¿El qué? —preguntó el moreno con aire inocente.

—No conseguirás distraerme…

Harry soltó una risita.

—¿Qué te hace tanta gracia? —preguntó Draco, empezando a mosquearse de verdad.

Harry negó con la cabeza, tratando de controlarse antes de decir:

—Nada… _A M O… _—y ya no pudo más. Se descojonó a mandíbula batiente sobre la cama.

Draco le contempló unos instantes, primero desconcertado, después enfadado. No obstante, no le dio tiempo ni a cruzarse de brazos ni a adoptar una de esas expresiones que amenazaban con venganza eterna a las que Harry, ya debería saberlo, era completamente inmune. Sin saber cómo, se encontró de espaldas contra el colchón y a su sonriente novio sobre él, frotando concienzudamente su entrepierna contra la suya. El rubio suspiró, derrotado.

—He tardado una hora en atarte y tú lo deshaces en un segundo… —maldita fuera la magia sin varita y las malditas habilidades de su poderoso novio.

Harry no podía parecer menos arrepentido.

—Pero voy a follarte tan duro como si te estuviera metiendo un _flogger_ en el culo. ¿No te alegras? —le animó, acariciando la polla de Draco con la suya con mucho más entusiasmo.

Draco entrecerró un poco los ojos, intentando resistirse a la chispeante mirada que amenazaba con comérselo entero. Y, de hecho, la perspectiva le entusiasmaba bastante, no podía negarlo…

—Pero me debes una —accedió a regañadientes.

Cuando algo grueso y duro se frotó entre sus nalgas, sus ojos se abrieron con incredulidad. Harry tenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Finalmente, Draco también sonrió. Al fin y al cabo, su novio tenía un buen maestro.

**FIN**


End file.
